Exposure to the the truth
by John2damax
Summary: This is what happens when you place yourself in a seriously weird situation!


This is a story based off of Silent hill the movie, Redline the movie, and matrix.

I don't own any of the other characters such as Pyramid head.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Exposure to the truth

Most likely when something happens to the light at the end of the hall, it travels elsewhere. Replacing the light are vague morrows of those who suffered and fail.  
We all desire the taste of paradise in the afterlife but few would actually get to enjoy.  
We create an illusion that we make ourselves believe is right. Exposing the truth will cause reality, as we know it to be, to crumble down and spoil. The dead would arise from their eternal graves. The moment that happens, nothing else matters but the lives you touched and the hearts you've broken.

In the city of Memphis Tennessee on a cold autumns evening, Johnathan awakes from his daydream while in 4th period. Staring at the floor patterns, he wiped his eyes and looked up to see Mrs. Thomas glaring strongly at him. He quickly looked back down at his desk and mumbled to himself. Mrs. Thomas got up and walked over to Johnathan.

Mrs. Thomas was wearing a casual suit jacket and was fond of the highlights in her hair.

Johnathan slowly looked up at Mrs. Thomas with a smile on his face. Mrs. Thomas opened up her mouth and blurted out, "Ah! Playing with the don't play!!!" Johnathan sat there with a tired look on his face. The rest of the class wasn't really paying any attention to Mrs. Thomas. As the bell sharply rang for 5th period, Johnathan quickly gathered all of his stuff and rushed out of the classroom. Outside it was snowing very heavily. When he got to the entrance of the lobby, a flake caught his lip. As he took his finger and rubbed it off, he noticed a dark smudge on his it. His licked his lips and tasted ash. Johnathan just stood there, as the streets seemed to be getting foggier and foggier. A moment later, his cell phone started to vibrate uncontrollable. He picked it up and wiped the fog off of the screen. "One new text message", it stated. When he pushed okay, the message said," every living thing dies alone, when the time is right you'll understand what I mean"

Johnathan quickly put his phone up as Mr. Evans walked past him. Johnathan walked in the lobby to the water fountain to wash the ash taste out of his mouth.

He decided to ignore the text message, and continued to his class.

As he got close to his 5th Period class, he saw Necorsica talking to one of her friends.

Neorsica was wearing a shirt with the wording "2 Hard 2 Get" on the front.

Her pants were dark blue jeans with the same wording as the shirt.

He pushed her away from her friend and put his arm on her shoulder.

Necorsica gave Johnathan a "get your hands off me" look. Johnathan walked Necorsica to his 5th period class.

"Man, you walk slow", Johnathan sniped out to Necorsica.

"Haha, look who's talkin!" she sniped back.

"haha, talk to you later coco", Johnathan said. He walked into the classroom and before sitting down in his seat took a glance outside. Malcolm walked up to him. He was wearing a black shirt with flames on the ends of the sleeves and tail of the shirt. Blue jeans with flames on the ends of the legs, too.

Malcolm: Shake!!!

Johnathan: And Bake!!!

Johnathan and Malcolm at the same time shouted out "SHAKE AND BAKE!!!!!"

They laughed as Malcolm walked back to his seat. Johnathan took a pencil from his pocket and started twirling it while thinking about the text message that he received.

"Every living thing dies alone," echoed throughout his mind. He took out his phone to reread the message. The screen flickered off and on mad crazy and he couldn't get it to stop even with the battery out. Then in bold letters, he received another text message saying, "**Welcome home**" "Man, what the heck that's suppose to mean??" He thought vigorously.

Johnathan looked up to see if anyone else had any problems with their phone. No one made any effort to check their phone. Johnathan stared at the message and then his cell phone cut off. "Man, what the heck is going on here?" he thought to himself. A couple minutes later Necorsica walked into the classroom and gave Ms. Antone a note. As Ms. Antone read the note, she quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. Necorsica walked up to the door to leave but then stopped. Johnathan took another look outside and saw a figure walking toward the lunchroom. As soon as Johnathan got up to leave the bell rang. Necorsica quickly walked off to the cafeteria. Everyone rushed out of the room. Johnathan gathered a bit of his stuff and headed out to lunch. Before leaving, he took one last look outside. It was so foggy that if you tried to actually cut it with a knife, you'll succeed. He walked into the hallway thinking about how much he hates Memphis. As he got to the lobby, he heard people screaming in the lunchroom.

Behind him, blood leaked out of the walls and a dark shadow seemed to be slowly covering the whole school. A low rumbling sound is heard as the darkness quickly engulfed each room one by one. The lights suddenly shut off where Johnathan was and sound of screaming could be heard from the cafeteria. In the pitch dark, Johnathan took out his cell phone, which was now somehow working.

The screen flickered off and on struggling to stay on. He pointed it at the lunchroom and saw someone's head get tossed to the door window. He slowly backed away and headed back for Ms. Antone's room. While backing back, he heard something being dragged. Something that seemed like it would weigh 2 tons was being dragged closer and closer to him. He pointed the cell phone down the hallway and saw this big muscular guy with a pyramid steel head case. (Pyramid head was one of the many creatures that hunted the Dead Silence realm. Of all the creatures of SilentHill the movie, he was surely one of the strongest but mostly deadly.) He carried a huge sword about two locker rows wide and two locker rows long. Johnathan thought about the text message that he received early that day "Every Living thing dies alone"

Johnathan quietly said, "I'm alone…" Then he ran to the cafeteria, which was now a bloody mess.

At the door, he saw blood leaking out from underneath it. He stopped, and heard that dragging sound getting closer. His heart rate doubled as he ran to the door. Johnathan busted into the cafeteria and pointed his cell phone around to see who was killing who. His cell phone was unusually bright, the light traveled as far as to the serving doors. As Johnathan walked in further, some blood fell on his shoulder, supposedly from the ceiling he thought. He shined the cell phone at the walls of the cafeteria and saw the vaguest bloodiest sight he'd ever seen even on the big screen. Dead bodies of his fellow classmates lined the walls. Some of the bodies were still twitching. Everyone appeared to be dead. "What could have done all of this?!" He thought to himself. He walked in further and noticed the table where he'd normally sit at. It was the cleanest thing in the cafeteria, but even that was hard to see because of the intense darkness. Everything was gulfed in darkness but the cell phone's bright light. Johnathan stopped in his steps as he shined the cell phone on what seemed to be a gun. He slowly started to walk over to the rifle but stopped when he heard a blade cutting threw the lunch doors that he past through a couple seconds ago.

He turned around quickly and pointed the cell phone at the doors. The blade sliced through the doors like scissors cutting through paper. A couple seconds later, pyramid head bust through the doors. He was carrying the head of a dead student. Blood dripped from the head and the eyes were wide open. Johnathan almost dropped his cell phone in shock. His hands were shaking heavily as he tried to keep the light on pyramid head.

While Johnathan stood there in shock, he thought of an idea that involved the rifle behind him. Pyramid head lifted the student's head up and tossed it toward Johnathan's direction. Then as quickly as he threw it, his blade came down causing the head to split in two. Blood splattered everywhere. "Someone HELP!!" Johnathan screamed out at the top of his lungs. As he looked down at the head that was split, he recognized it. It was the head of one of his 7th grade friends. Blood ran down the cheeks of his seventh grade friend like tears and out of rage, Johnathan shook off his fear and pointed the cell phone back at pyramid head. Then he slowly and carefully backed towards the gun. Pyramid head picked up his blade and pointed it at Johnathan's head. Johnathan quickly bent over to pick up the gun. When he did, he closed his eyes in the process and had a vision. He pictured himself running towards pyramid head, with his eyes closed! But then something happen, the moment Johnathan got within a couple inches of the blade he disappeared. As soon as he saw that, he was forced out of the vision and he knew what to do. He sluggishly picked up the gun and pointed it at pyramid head. Johnathan fired a couple bullets at pyramid head's arm as he slowly closed his eyes, then he just ran, not knowing what direction he was going or how fast he was moving. The last thing he saw was pyramid head throwing his sword at him. The sound of blood dripping and things crawling around faded to quietness and soon all he heard was silence, Dead silence. When his eyes reopened, he was back in the lobby. The darkness was gone and the walls were no longer bleeding. "What the heck just happen!?" Johnathan shouted at the top of his lungs. The lobby was in a grey dusty old black and white appearance. Light shined through the windows and showed how dusty and foggy everything looked. Johnathan ran back into the lunchroom. It appeared the same way the lobby did but was a bit darker though. There were no dead bodies on the walls and no blood to be found anywhere. The head of his friend, of course, wasn't there any more. Johnathan backed slowly out of the cafeteria, and laid his head against the dusty wall. He was breathing very hard. He took out his inhaler and struggled just to get the cap off. Finally he used it but no difference was made to his breathing. Johnathan fell on his knees and was gasping for air. Soon he collapsed, and grasped his chest. His cell phone fell from his hands while he grabbed his chest with now both hands. While lying on the ground, his vision started to blur in and out. His strength was decreasing at an extremely fast pace.

Johnathan released his chest of both hands as he loss strength to them. His heart was pumping at a slower and slower rate. Death was coming and he had to stop it fast! The word "focus," echoed throughout his mind and soon, it began to seem like someone was shouting that in his face. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He slowly felt himself losing consciousness. Breath by breath, his breathing slowed. His lungs widened again and his eyes flew open as his breath returned. He got up, picked up his cell phone and dusted off his cloths. "Something weird is definitely going on" he said quietly to himself. While walking towards the exit of the school building, Johnathan tried to get his cell phone to start up but the phone just flickered on and off every time he pushed and start-up button. He dropped the phone in his pocket and continued walking to the exit. The exit doors to the center of the school flew open as Johnathan ran outside. "So much for textin that dude back who helped me!! My phone isn't even working right!" he thought to himself. Outside, it was extremely foggy. Seeing from beyond 5-feet seemed impossible. Ashes heavily fell from the sky making matters worse. Johnathan listened closely and heard footsteps coming in his direction. He stared at his rifle and then pointed it at the sky. When he fired 2 shots, the footsteps stopped. "Damn! Who shootin?!" A voice sharply said. "Yep, that's Terrell. I can't believe he survived the darkness!" Johnathan thought to himself. As Johnathan walked closer to the voices, he began to be able to make-out the appearances of two people.

"Terrell! Its me, Johnathan!" He shouted at the figures.

Terrell: Sup John! Man, its so damn foggy!

Johnathan was able to see two faces now. Terrell, and his girlfriend, Tiffany. Terrell was wearing baggy pants with redline stripes and a black muscle shirt. His girl, Tiffany, was wearing tight blue jeans with a white mid-drift.

Tiffany: Yeah, Johnathan you need to shut your mouth!!

Terrell: Damn!!! Brah, she roasted your ass!!!

Johnathan stood there with a "forgive and forget" look on his face. He went ahead and dropped his gun in his pocket.

Terrell: Damn, no come backs?!

Johnathan: Okay, so what happened to everyone in the cafeteria? It was a mess in there..

Terrell: Ok see, me and Tiffany were in line to get our lunch, right. Then, this dude with a huge sword comes out of nowhere. I grab Tiffany and ran to get my gun. After that, we ran outside and it got dark and stuff. All the rest is history I guess….

Johnathan sratched his head while thinking about the reason of pyramid head chasing him and not Tiffany and Terrell but shook it off.

Johnathan: So what type of gun do you have?

Terrell Smiles and takes the gun out of his pocket.

Terrell: Sawed off shotgun…damn she's a beauty!

Tiffany looks at him and rests her hand on his chest.

Tiffany: You mean me right?

Terrell stares her down and put his gun back in his pocket.

Terrell: OF COURSE!! Baby you know I was talking bout you!

Johnathan shook his head in conformation that Tiffany has complete control of her boy friend.

Johnathan: I just found this mini rifle and a ton of bullets sitting next to it.

Terrell: Niiiiccccee

Tiffany stares at Johnathan and spits in his direction.

Tiffany: Okay baby, I think its time Johnathan gets on his way…..so leave Johnathan!

Johnathan slowly began to leave speechlessly.

Johnathan turned around completely and started walking towards the parking lot in front of the school. The ashes falling from the sky died down a lot, same as the fog. He was able to see Terrell and Tiffany while in the parking lot. While walking into the lot, he saw a car with its driver's door open. Johnathan ran up to the car. It was a white Mazda RX-8. Ashes sat on the windshield of the car and some danced of the top of the spoiler.

Johnathan sat down in the car and saw a book sitting by the gear shaft. The cover said, " Loss of breath, and other weird things to know about" This caught his attention because of his close incouter with death. He flipped through a few of the pages, and then came across a chapter that caught his eyes. " A Few of us have a special ability to do inhuman things." Johnathan read a little further into the chapter and one passage made his eyes widen.

" At a teens youth, his/her power starts to appear. Three signs shows whether he/she has power or not. Being able to go without sleep for days, the loss of need to eat for a week without the youth losing any energy at all, or when loss of breath uncontrollably for no reason that sometimes lead to death. When any of these signs show, the youth's power has officially awakened." Johnathan sat back into the seat of the car and took a deep breath. Then he turned to the next chapter, which said, "controlling your new found power/s." As he read into that chapter, he noticed that it was a bit too quiet. Even the sounds of ashes falling were no longer heard. Johnathan put the book down and took a look outside. One particular ash caught his eye. It was just suspended in mid-air and wasn't moving at all. As he got out of the car and walked to the back it, he saw that all of the other ashes were suspended in the air too. It was like he was the only moving thing in the world. He got back into the car and read the section of the book that said, "Controlling your power/s" It said that to not use it 24/7, you have to focus to get in and out of your power/s. Johnathan closed his eyes and focused. Soon the ashes started to fall again. "wow, I guess I have the power to stop time…" he thought to himself. Johnathan stuffed the book under the seat and dragged his fingers up the front panel of the wheel to see if there was a key in the ignition. To his surprise, the key was there. As he turned on the car, the siren of the city sounded. Along with that, Terrell and Tiffany were running up to the parking lot where he was. The car doors unlocked as Terrell's hand reached for the door handle of the RX-8. Both of them quickly got in the car and Johnathan turned around. "So whats up?" Johnathan insinuated to them. " Stop being a dumbass! I know you heard that siren!" Terrell answered wildly in return. With no warning or signal, Johnathan stepped on the gas causing the RX-8 to get righteous air. The second the tires touched the pavement, the pupils of Johnathan's eyes disappeared. Terrell 's hand flew to Tiffany's breast while he was being pushed into his seat further by Tiffany elbow.

The pupils of Johnathan's eyes returned when he saw Charneva walking on the sidewalk near Southland Mall. As quickly as the ride began, it stopped. Johnathan held the brakes tightly as the speed decreased from 100 to 5 and then to 0. "Hey Charneva!! Get in the car!!! Hurry up!" Johnathan yelled at her. She ran up to the car and the moment she got in, the darkness covered the whole car. Before Charneva's door could close, Johnathan stepped on the gas. As his pupils disappeared again, Johnathan did a couple of tight drift-like turns to get Charneva's door to close. Charneva was one of Johnathan's friends and Terrell's ex-girlfriend. She was wearing a black skirt with red lines outlining the edges of the skirt hem. Her shirt was a black mid-drift a bit longer than Tiffany's. It too had red lines outlining the edges at the shirt's hem. Johnathan had complete control of his power at the moment. The car was going 305 mph because of it! As the RX-8 swept past the darkness, Johnathan's cell phone vibrated so loud that you could hear that over the loud roar of the engine. "Could you get that for me?" Johnathan said stalely.

Charneva picked up Johnathan's cell phone from his pocket and read the message aloud.

"You are on your own from here buddy, P.S. All of your friends in the car with you now have a new skill too…" Charneva stopped reading there and put down his phone. "So what did the message mean when it said all of us have a new skills?" Charneva asked Johnathan while glaring into his non-pupil eyes. "Man, who ever sent that sounds like a serious full-time nerd for real!" Terrell blurted out. Charneva continued to stare at Johnathan's lifeless eyes and waited for an answer as they escaped the darkness. "EARTH TO LOSER!!" Tiffany shouted out in Johnathan's ear. Johnathan was instantly snapped out of his power and the RX-8 slowed down to about 120 mph. "What?! What do you want now Tiffany?" Johnathan quietly asked her. " Stop being a nerd and listen, Charneva was talking to you!" Tiffany shouted in his face. "Oh, you did Charneva? Sorry, I'm listening" Johnathan says while glancing at Charneva's eyes once to give her the approval to go ahead and talk. "Ok, what's the deal? Your eyes turn white and the car gets an enormous boast! Then you acted like you can't hear me!!!...thanks for saving me though"

"No prob, honestly I don't know! Some weird things have been happening since I walked through the school doors earlier today…..,I mean, its like we are stuck in a horror movie or something!"

"So what do we do now?" Terrell asks and in the same time cutting Johnathan off.

"I don't know…" Johnathan responded.


End file.
